Jack's Beginning
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. The story of how Jack became Jack Frost. How did he gain his powers? Where did he get his staff? What happened to his sister? Read and find out! And review while you're at it, would you? XD
1. Into the Lake

**Hey guys!**

**I'm can't wait for the movie to come out!**

**I'm soooo excited!**

**Anyways, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, soooo please so flames?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

_In a forest, in the middle of a blizzard..._

"Come on, Emily." I muttered, tightening my sister's jacket. "A little longer."

My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I'm traveling with my 3-year old sister, Emily Marie Frost, to Greenville. Our parents had died in the blizzard we were in, leaving me to take care of my sister until we made it to Greenville.

"I'm...c-cold...Jacky..." Emily mumbled, burying her head into my brown cloak, looking for warmth.

"Me too, Emmy...me too." I said, holding her tighter.

I looked around, hoping to find some sort of shelter. A cave...a snowbank...something to keep us warm for a little while.

As I looked for some place to stay for a while, my foot caught a rock that was sticking out of the snow. My eyes widened, and Emily and I tumbled down the hill.

I had wrapped my arms around Emily, shielding her from most harm.

"AHH!" Emily screamed as we tumbled down the hill.

When we stopped moving, I hesitantly moved my arms away from her and stood up. I took a cautious look around, then helped Emily up.

"It's alright, Emmy." I whispered softly. "You're safe."

Emily sniffled and got up. However, she slipped on the ground and fell backwards onto the ice-covered lake.

"JACKY!" she screamed, terrified.

"EMILY!" I shouted back. "STAY RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE AT ALL!"

Of course, being the 3-year old she was, she took a hesitant step forward, causing the ice to crack.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" I quickly took off my cloak, and stopped right by the edge of the icy lake.

The ice kept cracking, until fully broke, causing Emily to fall into the ice-cold water.

"EMILY!" I shouted, not thinking twice.

I jumped into the water, trying to keep my eyes open. I swam around, frantically, looking for Emily. I finally noticed her falling towards the bottom of the lake.

My eyes widened. I quickly swam to the top of the lake, gathered a big gulp of air, and swam to the bottom of the lake. I picked Emily up, and quickly swam to shore.

I gasped for air, and laid Emily on the snow. I was still halfway in the lake, but I checked her pulse and laid my head on her chest, listening for a heartbeat. I sighed in relief when I heard Emily moan and stir.

"Emily," I whispered, nudging my sister. "Emily, wake up." she stirred. "Please, Emily! Wake up!"

"J-Jacky?" Emily whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jack breathed. "For a moment there, I thought I had lost you."

"C-cold...t-tired..." Emily mumbled. "Hungry..."

"It's okay, Emmy," I said, softly. "We'll get some food. And...hey!" I looked straight behind Emily, and noticed some lights in the distance. "A town..." I whispered. "Greenville...finally."

"J-Jacky?" Emily asked, sitting up. "Why are you still swimming?"

I looked at her, confused, before I finally realized that I was still halfway in the ice-cold water. I blinked, then got out of water. Shivers covered my body, and I realized just how I was.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, standing up.

"I-I'm f-fine." I shivered. I looked around for my cloak, searching for the warmth of it. When I found my cloak, I picked it up and wrapped it around my shoulders.

When I saw Emily shivering, I mentally cursed myself. I should be giving the 3-year old the cloak, not hogging it all to myself. I gently picked Emily up and set her on my lap, wrapping the cloak around us.

Emily buried herself under the cloak, needing more warmth.

Just as things started to turn out a little better, I heard howling. I snapped my head up, and squinted my eyes, trying to see through the harsh snow.

Again. Another howl.

My eyes widened in realization.

Wolves...

"Emily," I said softly, and the 3-year old looked up at me with innocent eyes. My heart nearly broke. "I...I want you to go on to the other town...with-without me, okay?"

Emily's wide eyes widened even more. "What?" she squeaked. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Emily." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Promise me. You will not turn back. You will keep moving forward. Okay? You _will_ promise me."

Emily gave a shaky nod. "I...I promise, Jacky. But, do you promise that we'll see each other again?"

I blinked. Of all things, I didn't expect that. "I...I promise. We will see each other again. I don't know when. But I do know that it _will_ happen. Now...go..._please_."

Emily sniffled and nodded. She stood up, walking out of the cloak, and walked towards the town, away from the howling.

"I love you, Jacky." she said, tears falling.

"I love you too, Emmy." I whispered, shivering in the cold.

Once Emily was out of sight, I stood up and turned around, only to find myself face-to-face with a pack of 5 or 6 wolves.

I gulped. Just what have I gotten myself into?

The biggest wolf growled. He must've been the alpha of the pack.

I slowly backed up, putting my hands up in an innocent gesture. Unfortunately, the alpha took that wrong and tackled me. I screamed as the wolf and I fell into the icy water. I saw the wolf paddle to the top and climb out, but I was too weak to do anything except sink. Too cold...too...not...warm...

_I...I can't feel anything. I'm all numb...I...feel...cold..._

I sank down to the bottom of the lake, then...I felt nothing...

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I sniffled as I heard Jack say he loved me too. I didn't want to promise to leave! But...but Jack...I miss him already!

I continued walking until I saw a town. My eyes lit up. Greenville! That's what Mommy and Daddy wanted to go to! However, my happiness soon ended.

_Jacky...he should be here too. He should've come with me._

I walked up to the nearest door, and knocked. After a few moments, a light turned on, and an elderly man opened the door.

"Hello?" he said, tiredly. "Anyone there?"

"I'm down here, sir." I said, quietly.

The old man looked down at me, and his eyes widened. "What are you doing out here, little one?"

"Mommy and Daddy and Jack said that we needed to get to Greenville." I said, shivering. "M-mommy and Daddy...went to sleep in the storm." I looked up at him with watery eyes. "Jacky sent me to Greenville. I think Jacky is visiting Mommy and Daddy..."

The old man looked to the sky and whispered a quiet prayer. He then looked at me and ushered me inside.

"What were your parents's names, young one?" he asked, lighting the fireplace.

I sniffled again. "M-mommy is Lucy, and Daddy is Luke. My brother's name is Jack. And my name is Emily Frost."

"Frost?" the old man question. "Well, that makes sense. Your grandparents live next door. You can stay here for the night, and then I will take you over in the morning."

"O-okay." I yawned.

"Bedtime." the man said, a soft smile on his face.

I nodded, and the man led me to a room. I got in bed and sleep came easily.

However, if I had stayed up one more minute, I would've noticed a blue light flash in the forest.

* * *

**So what do you think guys?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Jack Frost

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

* * *

**MiM's POV (Man in the Moon):**

I watched as the young boy, Jack Frost, fall into the lake, and not come back up.

This boy had been interesting to watch. He has unbelievable faith in the Guardians. I've seen him grow up and never loose that faith.

He had wonderful dreams about the Guardians, which he would tell to his younger sister. He found great joy in looking for Easter eggs on Easter morning with his sister. He was so excited when he found a gold coin under his pillow, soon after loosing his first tooth. On his 8th Christmas, he tried to stay awake on the couch to see North, mostly known as Santa, put presents under the Christmas tree. He fell asleep, almost right before North arrived at his house.

He seemed to love winter, except when it was too cold to play outside or when there was a storm. He...could be a useful Guardian.

I've decided to give him a second chance at life, but this life will be much different than his old one. And hopefully, I would be better.

I made a blue light surround the boy, who was dead underwater, and lift him up. The light surrounded him fully, and change a few things. I couldn't have anyone recognize him. I also gave him some powers and a staff to help him control it slightly.

When the light died down, the boy lied on the ice-covered lake. This time, however, it was more solid.

"Wake up." I called.

The boy didn't move.

"Jack Frost!" I shouted. "Wake up!"

The boy sat up, looking around for my voice.

I grinned. My work here is down...at least...for now...

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I stood up, looking around. Okay...I was in the middle of a forest...standing on a frozen lake. Why? And...who the heck am I?

I looked down at the frozen lake, and saw that I had snow-white hair, and ice-blue eyes. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oookay." I said, stretching the word. "Why is my hair white?"

I didn't expect anyone to answer, and no one did. I looked at the full moon, and noticed how bright is was. Huh...it looked...nice...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked down, and saw I was wearing a light brown shirt; brown pants, that were tied at the ends with some sorta string; and a brown cloak to keep me warm apparently. But...I wasn't cold at all, and it was snowing, probably 32°F, freezing point, and I wasn't cold at all. I breathed out, hoping to see my breath. But nothing was there. It was freezing, and I couldn't see my breath. It was freezing, and I wasn't cold. …...what the heck?!

I walked around on the lake, and looked down again. I was surprised to see that I was barefoot.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. "Why aren't I cold?"

I continued walking on the frozen lake, wondering why my feet didn't hurt from walking on the cold ice. I blinked, and saw a sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I turned to the right, but didn't see anything. I walked forward but then I saw the sparkle again.

I quickly walked to the right, where I saw the sparkle. It came from a bust that was covered in a light bluish-white frost. I spread the branches apart, and what I saw made my jaw drop.

A giant branch was glowing a bright blue, before it died down. It flew at me, and my natural reaction was to catch it. I stumbled back onto the frozen lake, surprised.

"Um..." I looked at the staff, and my curiosity got the best of me. I moved my hands up and down it, feeling all the grooves and knots. It was engraved with small designs, and the end was curved so it looked like a shepard's staff-thing.

I twirled it around with my fingers, and it glowed blue again. My eyes widened, and I ducked under my cloak as the something shot out of the staff, and onto the ice-covered lake. I peeked over my cloak and my eyes grew even wider. A frost had covered a small part of the lake where the staff had pointed to.

"Woah," I said, looking at the staff again.

I walked over to one of the trees and touched the staff to it. The same frost covered part of the tree. I grinned and did the same to another tree. I touched the frost as is spread over the tree, amazed by what the staff could do.

I gave a childish grin and started running around on the frozen lake, dragging the staff behind me. The staff drew frost lines all over the lake where I had dragged it. I laughed in delight.

"This is so cool!" I shouted, jumping up in the air, excited. However, I didn't come back down like I expected too...I stayed up.

My eyes widened. _I...I could _fly_. What the heck!_

I shakily 'flew' up in the air, still holding the staff...no..._my_ staff. I started flying everywhere...on purpose of course. I almost crashed into a tree as I accidentally dropped my staff. I flew up again, and looked at the moon. I hadn't really gotten a chance to admire it earlier. It seemed bigger tonight, and...beautiful. And...it almost looked like it had a face...

I blinked, and shook my head. Nah, I must be crazy! The moon doesn't have a face! …..right?

Just as I was about to fly back down, the moon...it _turned_. On the other side of the moon, which I could now see, had many craters. The craters looked like it made eyes...a mouth...and a nose...weird.

I nearly screamed when I heard a voice in my head.

"Jack Frost," it said.

"W-who's Jack Frost?" I demanded. Jack Frost sounded familiar...but I don't remember where from. "And who the heck are you?!"

"I am the Man in the Moon, MiM for short." the voice said. "And _you_ are Jack Frost, Jack Frost."

My jaw nearly dropped. "The Man in the Moon? Seriously?! I'm talking to the _moon_?!"

"Yes, Jack, you are." was the amused response.

"...oookay then, Mr. MiM," I said, sarcastically. "Can you tell me how I got here? Who am I? What's my name? What am I doing here? How can you talk?"

"Woah, slow down Jack," MiM chuckled. "One question at a time. And I can't answer _all_ of your questions, either."

"Then which ones _can_ you answer?"

"Your name is Jack Frost. You are a winter spirit, someone who brings winter every year around the world. You make it snow, storm, and on rare occasions, you can make it hail."

I blinked. Oookay. I guess the explains the staff that spews frost...and the fact that I could fly...and why my hair is _snow_-white...I guess there's a lot of reasons.

"Okay..." I said, looking at the moon. "I guess that I believe you..."

"Good," MiM said, and the moon seemed to grow a little bit brighter. "It seems to be winter now. Good luck, Jack Frost." and with that, the moon turned back around.

I blinked. Huh...well this turned out to be an eventful night. I shrugged it off and shakily flew up to a high branch on a tall tree. It would probably take some getting used to, flying I mean.

I sat down on the branch, and looked down. I saw a quiet town, with few lights on. I felt like there was something important there, but...I couldn't place my finger on it.

I shook my head. Apparently, I had a job to do. I couldn't think about stuff like that...not yet.

Jack Frost...hmm, it could work.

* * *

**And here, I draw this story to an end.**

**Thank you _so_ much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
**

**Thanks you! And good night!  
**

**Oh! Before you go, I want to know if there are any Rise of the Guardians stories you would like be to write for you. I would be more than willing! Just leave a review or send me a PM!  
**

**And thanks again!  
**


End file.
